Preliminary research suggests that the hypothalamic neuropeptide, oxytocin (OT), may play a role in stress, depression and interpersonal functioning in women. However, many questions remain regarding the measurement, variability and clinical significance of this hormone. As part of an initial feasibility study designed to examine plasma OT and its potential role in female depressive disorder, 36 adult females will be recruited from three groups: currently depressed, previously depressed and never depressed samples. Subjects will participate in a three hour laboratory session that will include a repeated blood draw paradigm designed to stimulate, measure and compare plasma OT release and basal OT concentrations within and between groups. Finally, subjects will complete self-report measures of interpersonal difficulties, attachment, and life stress, in order to examine potential associations between these self-report variables and plasma OT outcomes.